guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Fahmi Salem Said Al Sani
Fahmi Salem Said Al Sani is a citizen of Yemen currently held in the Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba after being classified as an enemy combatant by the United States's. The Department of Defense reports that he was born on May 17, 1977, in Mikala, Yemen and assigned him the Internment Serial Number 554. As of September 16, 2010, Fahmi Salem Said al Sani has been held at Guantanamo for eight years seven months. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were usually held in a trailer.]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Allegations The Department of Defense complied with a Freedom of Information Act request, and released memoranda prepared for 507 of the 558 detainees whose classifications were reviewed by Combatant Status Review Tribunals. A memorandum summarizing the allegations Al Sani faced during his Tribunal in March 2005.CSRT Summary of Evidence memoranda (.pdf) prepared for Fahmi Salem Said Al Sani's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - October 13, 2004 - page 146 The allegations Al Sani faced were: Testimony Al Sani chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Fahmi Salem Said Al Sani's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 30-32 Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Fahmi Salem Said Al Sani's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 20 June 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript There is no record that Fahmi Salem Said Al Sani chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Fahmi Salem Said Al Sani's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 26 March 2006. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer See also *Mohammed Al-Adahi v. George W. Bush References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Two: Captured in Afghanistan (2001) Andy Worthington, September 17, 2010 *Human Rights First; Habeas Works: Federal Courts’ Proven Capacity to Handle Guantánamo Cases (2010) Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1977 births